


Get me, next time.

by BoundHopes (Hadrian_Pendragons)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Kokichi is difficult, M/M, Shuichi knows how he is, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/BoundHopes
Summary: Shuichi finds Kokichi, and tries to understand.Shuichi finds Kokichi and doesn't leave.That's more than Kokichi could ever ask for.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 121





	Get me, next time.

Shuichi steps out onto the balcony, rubbing at the chill that meets his arms, and breathes a sigh of worry.

Ouma sits on the ledge of the railing, kicking his feet like a little kid despite them being seven stories up, humming happily like he’d just won the lottery.

His hands were clenched tight around the metal rail. Shuichi steps forward. Leans against the railing. Looks up at Ouma’s expression. He’s smiling. Almost convincingly, staring out over the city with crinkles in the corners of his eyes and a happy hum spilling from his throat.

His hair frames his face, dark and blending in with the dark, the only light source the faint glow from back inside the apartment and the city lights below them. Shuichi reaches out and tries to brush a strand away from his face. Ouma leans away, “Na-ah-ah, Shuichi. You can’t fool me with that concerned attitude of yours.”

Shuichi sighs and drops his hand, but not his gaze, “Kokichi, what are you feeling?”

A difficult question, when it came to Kokichi Ouma. Shuichi asked because that really was the only way to find out... and even then, he still has to discern the true meaning behind the round-about, dishonest boy’s words from time to time. Or, more often than not.

Which is why, when Ouma parts his lips to speak, voice cheery and unsettlingly desperate, Shuichi almost stops breathing. “Like I want to die.”

He bites the inside of his cheek and is very much aware of how much Ouma is leaning forward, just one slip away, grip on the railing tightening—

He curses to himself.

“It’s not like I’m not capable of it, you know?” Ouma still smiles, bright like he’s talking about an episode of a show he liked. “People do it every day! I wonder what it’s like to be part of a statistic? Who knows, maybe I can make some headlines—“ Shuichi wraps his arms around Ouma’s waist.

Ouma falls silent.

Shuichi glances up, face pressed against the white fabric of Ouma’s shirt, and the smile’s gone. In its place is something blank, unreadable, _unsure._

“I scared you, huh?” He laughs, but it’s hollow. “Don’t worry, I’m not nearly stupid enough to to through with it. Unless, well, I’m lying.” He tilts his head, never once looking away from the distance. “Do you think I’m lying, Shuichi?”

“I think you need to get down from there.”

“Which way, though?” Another laugh. “Aren’t I just messing with you? You can let me go now, I’m not gonna jump.”

Shuichi doesn’t let go.

“Seriously, let go.”

“No.”

“Are you disobeying an order from the Ultimate Supreme Leader? I didn’t know that was possible!” Ouma exclaims with something like false joy in his tone. “That’s why you’re so fun to be around.”

“Kokichi, _please.”_

He goes quiet again. Shuichi feels him, slowly, start to lean back into him, into his embrace. He sits there, and Shuichi notices his shiver.

“Let’s go back inside, Kokichi.”

Ouma sticks out his tongue, voice childish and angry. “You need to get your facts straight! I said I wasn’t gonna do it, why are you still worried?”

“Because you’re still out here.”

Ouma sighs. Turns in his grip. Slips onto the balcony and away from impending danger. He looks up at Shuichi with a pout, “There, happy?”

Shuichi kisses him on the cheek. “Come get me next time.”

“What, you _want_ me to trick you into depression? What a masochist.”

Yet he doesn’t move out of Shuichi’s grip the entire way back to their room.


End file.
